The Hero Returns
by Animerunner
Summary: Summary: Something horrible happened after Naruto became Hokage, Ten years ago Hinata and Boruto both died and that caused Naruto to resign from being Hokage and shut himself out of this world. But the Hidden Leaf will need him soon !


**The World Needs Him Back**

A/N: Hey guys ! So I decided to create a new story because all the other stories I have done just didn't interest me anymore that's why I haven't updated them. But this story I have a great Idea. By the way I'm not including Himiwari in this story

Summary: Something horrible happened after Naruto became Hokage, Ten years ago Hinata and Boruto both died and that caused Naruto to resign from being Hokage and shut himself out of this world. But the Hidden Leaf will need him soon !

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sama owns it !

XXXXXXX

 _Ten long years ago, Hinata and Boruto Uzumaki tragically passed away during an attack on the Hidden Leaf Village by an unknown enemy. The Ninja world has been in peace since the 4th Great Shinobi War. After the death of both Hinata and Boruto, Naruto assigned from the Hokage position and shut himself from the world. Today was the anniversary of their deaths._

XXXXXXX

"It's has been too long, Naruto has to come back and take his seat as the Seventh Hokage back! Both the Hidden Leaf and the Ninja world need him back." the eighth Hokage also known as Sasuke Uchiha said

Shortly after Narutos resignation of the Hokage position, Sasuke toke the seat of eighth Hokage.

"We know but we have tried many times to convince him to come back and It even got worse to the point that we don't even know where he is anymore." Tsunade said

"I know but I am gonna send a team of three to go search for him and I know the perfect team !"

"And who might that be? " Tsunade asked

"Well they're not a team anymore but they will perfectly do. Shikamaru, Choji and replacement of Hinata.. You're gonna join them!" Sasuke said

"What me ?! Why me? I am to old for these kinds of assignments already !" Tsunade yelled out

"But you still have a body of a young adult"

All Tsunade said was "Alright" meaning she accepted

Shikamaru and Choji enter the office. "Reporting Hokage-sama " both Shikamaru and Choji said

"Just in time. Alright you three will travel to the ruins of Uzukagure. I have sent out a tracking team before and they have reportedly sighted Naruto, so first thing tomorrow morning you guys will travel there " Sasuke said

"I'm not surprised he was spotted there. His mother was from there and that place is close to him." Tsunade said

"Well you guys are dismissed for today, get ready for tomorrow, please find Naruto and convince him to come back here!" Sasuke said with some tears in his eyes

For the past ten years Sasuke has missed the old Naruto, and hasn't seen his old friend for awhile. He was sick of this job, he didn't know how Naruto did it. When he first heard the death of both Hinata and Boruto he was upset too.

XXXXX

 _The next morning_

The team was ready to leave and go find Naruto

"Alright, I trust you three to bring back Naruto. The world needs him back because I feel like this peace is gonna end soon." Sasuke said

After that they scattered off to Uzukagure

It's has been 10 days already and they were nearing the location of Naruto.

"Do you really think Naruto is gonna be here? I mean he didn't even return when he was still in the Hidden Leaf! What makes us think he will return now ?!" Choji yelled out

"But that was about 8 years ago. Things might've changed from that time." Shikamaru said

They finally arrived at the ruins of Uzukagure

As they searched for Naruto the whole day they didn't find him but they didn't give up. They searched for another week or so

"This is getting out of hand, I am hungry and we still haven't found Naruto !" Choji screamed out

"We can't give up, It seems like you don't want him back Choji !" Tsunade said

"It's not that I don't want him back but we all know he won't come back."

Just after that they heard someone near by leave as maybe they were listening to them

"Did you hear that ? No one should be here. Unless it might be Naruto." Shikamaru said

They followed the person and finally caught up to the mysterious person

"Turn around, who are you? No one has been here for so many years !" Tsunade yelled out

"But you guys are here also too. And your men have been here awhile ago too. So you have no right to say anything." The Unknown person said

All three of them just looked and were surprised as the man turned around

"Naruto.. ?" Tsunade said shocked and happy they've finally found him in so many years.

 **That is it for the chapter ! I hope you liked and please reviews on it !Thank you :)**


End file.
